Whose Baby?
by Saiyan Princess
Summary: When Vegeta and Bulma get in a custody battle over their infant son, Trunks, the Saiyan Prince handles things his own way.
1. Default Chapter Title

Whose Baby?  
Vegeta sat slumped over, cradling his crushed arm as though to comfort it. He heard Bulma slam the laboratory door shut. Dizzy with pain, he could only sit shocked as he reflected on Bulma's violent actions. If she had told him how upset she was, he might have changed his ways. Instead the fiery company heiress had rigged his gravity machine and threatened to take full custody of their baby son. Trying to keep his injury from the recent gravity machine "accident" as still as possible, he scooted over to a discarded towel to fashion a sling. Why should Bulma get so upset? I was not training too much. He managed to get his damaged limb into the sling with minimal whimpering, but his mind wasn't focused on the pain of the serious fracture. The prince was worried about the custody issue. It wasn't his fault Bulma wanted him to spend more time with the boy. Spend more time? A slow smirk crossed his visage. Of course! He thought. I'll spend more time with him. Lots of time. He gingerly got to his feet and made his way out of the lab.  
  
Bulma lay Trunks in his cradle.  
"Goodnight sweetheart," she crooned, "are you going to be a good boy and sleep for six hours?"  
Trunks giggled and attempted to grab her finger.  
"None of that, sweetness," Bulma scolded, "your saiyan half is too strong. You would never let me have my finger back."  
The baby began to fuss.  
"Hush love. Don't cry now. Just go to sleep. I'll see you in the morning. I promise."  
  
  
Early that morning, Vegeta was working quickly with his good arm. Doctors had patched up his left arm as well as they could in the limited time he had given them. Surgery had been suggested, but Vegeta had left after the limb had been splinted. He had already packed three capsulized crates full of baby food and diapers and stored them in Dr. Briefs' Saiyan-style space pod. He made certain that Bulma was sleeping, then hurried to the baby's room. He got out another crate and stuffed it with all the tolerable baby clothes he could find. Finally, he strode over to the most important bundle. The baby stared up at him and squealed in recognition. Vegeta lifted the boy with his right arm.  
  
  
Vegeta carried his baggage and son into the enlarged space pod/gravity machine. Trunks emitted a confused murmur while his father examined the controls.  
  
  
What's that noise? A space ship launching? Bulma hurried to the window. The space pod!? Who on earth...oh no! Bulma sprinted to her baby's room. The closets, and crib, were empty. Screaming, she dashed outside.  
"Vegeta! Stop! My baby! My baby!"  
But the pod was already launching. Wailing in despair, she watched the machine leave with her only child.   



	2. Default Chapter Title

Whose Baby? Part Two  
Saiyan Princess  
  
The days that followed her baby's abduction were agony for Bulma. She sat at Capsule Corporation's control panel for hours, trying to contact or trace Vegeta's space pod. All her friends participated in the attempt to support the Briefs. Yamcha completed some of Bulma's work for her so she could rest. Gohan ran their errands. Chi-Chi cooked for them, but felt uncomfortable with Bulma's envious eyes on her pregnant belly. Everyone sent flowers and words of sympathy and hope.  
  
Vegeta, while better off than Bulma, was still in poor shape. His arm was suffering greatly, and he wasn't getting any sleep at all. Trunks cried incessantly, and was so upset that Vegeta had to try to force feed him. The prince had never taken care of a baby before, and was clueless.  
"Eat, dammit!" he howled, thrusting a spoon of baby food at his son's mouth.  
Trunks knocked the jar, spilling mushed carrots all over himself, and cried harder. Vegeta tried to pick him up, and was promptly kicked in his left arm. He yelled as loud as Trunks, collapsed to the floor, and curled up protectively around his arm.  
  
  
The first days were nearly identical. Vegeta's arm wasn't healing properly, and his son's characteristic plumpness was disappearing. One day, Vegeta looked down at his slimmer, dirty son who was wearing freshly spilled strained liver. Sighing, he warmed a large bowl of water.  
"Let's try to give you a bath," Vegeta suggested wearily.  
He removed the liver-coated clothes and sat the bawling Trunks in the bowl. Being as gentle as possible, Vegeta dunked the baby underwater to get his pale lavender hair clean. He expected Trunks to cry more, but instead, he giggled. Vegeta had never heard anything more euphonious. Smiling with relief, he scrubbed the baby clean and let him splash happily. When that was completed, he wrapped Trunks in a soft towel and began the feeding process again. To his pleasure, Trunks was eager to eat and consumed all the strained carrots, liver, and applesauce he could. Vegeta's success continued when he recalled how Bulma had burped their son. Finally, he dressed the baby in his pajamas. Vegeta carried Trunks to his bed and enveloped them both in the blankets. Trunks snuggled close to his father and the two had a long nap.  
  
  
After that, life fell into place for the two princes. Trunks no longer cried all day and returned to his original adorable state. Vegeta watched with relief as the baby once again became chubby. Although he was pleased with his son's health, Vegeta was worried for his own well-being. The arm he'd fallen on when Bulma had made the gravity machine more powerful without telling him needed proper medical care. The limb was slightly crooked and the bones that were healing weren't doing so correctly.  
"Raising a baby single and singlehandedly," he murmured one day. "Bulma would be shocked to see how well we're doing."  
He glanced down at Trunks, who he had placed on a blanket. Vegeta had given the baby a glove and an empty toothpaste tube to play with. Trunks was enthralled. He shoved the tube into the glove's opening, and felt his father's eyes on him. Carefully, the little half-saiyan got to his feet, and abruptly fell. Vegeta knelt beside his wailing son.  
"You want to walk today, hmm?"  
He extended his finger and Trunks latched on to it, and began to get up again. When he had steadied himself, Vegeta gently pulled his good hand forward. Grasping his father's hand for balance, Trunks stumbled a few steps. Vegeta took his hand away, and the baby continued his success for several more feet. Vegeta caught him and placed him upright again.  
  
  
Within a few "earth"days, Trunks walked with his father all around the ship daily, clasping the white-gloved hand.  
  
  
Back on Earth, Goten was born.  
"Chi-Chi, of course I'll come to help you with the baby," Bulma insisted.  
On the other end of the line, Chi-Chi chewed her lip nervously.  
"Bulma, please don't bother yourself. I have Gohan to help me."  
"Please," Bulma begged, "it's been so long since I've held a baby, cared for a baby, Chi-Chi."  
"Well...alright. If you're sure you're up to it."  
"I am, Chi-Chi."  
  
  
Gathering up all her courage, Bulma lifted the tiny bundle in her arms.  
"What a cutie you are! Are you a cute little thing?" Bulma asked Goten tenderly.  
The baby cooed pleasantly in reply. Sitting on the couch, she rocked Chi-Chi's youngest son in her arms. The baby fell asleep quickly.  
"Why don't you go take a nap, Chi-Chi?" Bulma suggested, "he's asleep now."  
As she stared into the child's angelic visage, tears pricked Bulma's eyes.  
Was her baby as contented? How was he being treated? Was he walking? These questions haunted Bulma daily, hourly. Always.  
  
  
Trunks, exhausted from a long day of exploring the space pod, curled up next to Vegeta on the bed. The older prince smiled faintly at his child. They were approaching the planet Ayuda, where he could get medical attention for his arm. Re-setting the bones will no doubt be a long and painful process, but it will be worth it, Vegeta thought, trying to make the limb comfortable on a pile of pillows. More food could be bought on Ayuda, and the fuel and water tanks could be refilled. Another necessity he wanted to purchase sometime was a nurse for Trunks. Once his arm was healed, he would require a caretaker to tend to Trunks while he trained in the gravity machine part of the ship. Vegeta brushed the sleeping boy's fair hair out of his face. The nurse would have to be someone he could trust with Trunks. If anyone hurts my boy... Vegeta shook his head, trying to rid the thought.   



	3. Default Chapter Title

"Rest!" commanded Curae.  
Vegeta scowled. The new nurse he'd received through Ayuda's slave trade insisted on not only caring for Trunks, but him as well.  
"Here. Sit," Curae offered.  
Vegeta lowered himself on one of the space ship's couches and the maid eased his arm onto a cushion.  
"I'll get your food."  
Curae scurried off. When Vegeta had arrived on Ayuda, there had been a war with the Hosteans. Seeing his chance for money, he had offered his services as a mercenary and had defeated the Hostean army in a day. The grateful Ayudans had provided the best medical care, supplies, an educated servant, and had enlarged the space pod's living and storage quarters.  
"Here's your dinner. Be sure to take your medicine," said Curae, returning with a tray. "Does that arm hurt much?"  
"No," Vegeta replied curtly.  
Trunks toddled into the room, squealing with displeasure.  
"Fine, fine. I'll get your food now," sighed Curae, whisking the little boy into the kitchen.  
She sat him in his high chair and set his dinner before him. Trunks dove in with both hands and began to eat greedily.  
"Good boy, Mr. Chubby," she said, patting the boy's head.  
Curae had worked as a baby-maid for most of her life, and she was very old. Still, she had never cared for a child that ate as much as this one.  
  
  
Vegeta had finished his dinner and had taken his medicine. Now the prince was in his room, doing sit-ups. He kept his ears open for any footsteps. Curae would throw a fit if she saw him exercising with his arm not yet healed. It felt good to have time to work out again. With Curae, he didn't have to run and check on Trunks every few minutes. Suddenly, Vegeta heard footsteps coming down the hall. In a flash, he was resting comfortably on his bed. The door was knocked.  
"Come in."  
Curae ambled in with a bowl of strong-smelling medicine and several towels.  
"What's that?" groaned Vegeta.  
"A poultice. It will speed up your recovery."  
"I doubt it."  
Curae gently removed the sling and took the injured limb in her hands.  
"Lay down," she instructed.  
Vegeta did as he was told and Curae eased his arm down flat on the bed. She began to undo the bandages and splints, taking care not to distress the recovering bones. The old lady dipped the towels in the medicine, wrung out the extra liquid, and draped them over the arm. Vegeta cringed at the poultice's intense smell.  
"I'll be back in a bit to remove that wrap. Just lay still and the medicine will do its work."  
  
  
Several months later, Vegeta's arm was fully mended, thanks to Curae's nursing. Vegeta was gaining back the muscle mass he'd lost in it. One day, while he was doing push-ups in the gravity room, he heard a thud from outside followed by a wail. He hastened into the hall and found Trunks weeping and clutching his right knee. He assessed him son's injury and realized it was simply a bruise.  
"You're fine," Vegeta insisted.  
Trunks kept crying. Vegeta checked the knee again. Trunks can move the joint, so why is he so upset? Curae hustled over with an ice pack.  
"I'm cooking dinner, but your papa's going to take care of you and you'll be just fine," Curae told Trunks.  
  
  
Vegeta sat Trunks on the bed and put the cold compress on his knee. The child howled, thrust the cold pack away, and continued to bawl and flap his arms around. Sighing, Vegeta picked up the ice pack and sat Trunks on his lap, holding the compress firmly against the bruise. Instantly, the wailing and thrashing ceased. Trunks settled down against Vegeta's chest.  
"You're not hurt at all. You just want attention, is that it?" asked Vegeta.  
In response, Trunks snuggled deeper into his father's arms. The two sat like that until Trunks decided he'd been comforted enough and slid off Vegeta's lap.  
"Dinner!" called Curae.  
Vegeta got up and started towards the door.  
"Pa-pa."  
Confused, Vegeta turned around. Trunks stood with his arms in the air, signaling that he wanted to be held.  
"Pa-pa," he repeated his first word.  
Not even the arrogant Saiyan Prince could stop from grinning as he lifted his son.   



	4. Default Chapter Title

"Cold!" was the boy's first comment as he and Vegeta stepped from the space ship onto Planet Fridga.  
"You're right, Trunks. It is cold here," Vegeta agreed in the Saiyan language as they crunched through the snow.  
They had landed in front of the palace of Fridga's ruler, King Nonignis. Servants quickly appeared, rolling out a red carpet that was brilliant against the white. King Nonignis strode down it towards Vegeta and his son, looking relieved.  
"Greetings, Prince Vegeta," he said cheerfully.  
"Greetings, your Highness," Vegeta replied.  
He bowed, and Trunks imitated his father clumsily. The king chuckled.  
"What is your name, youngest prince?" he asked.  
The boy blushed and gripped his father's boot for comfort.  
"Trunks," he whispered.  
"We must get the little one inside and get down to business," declared Nonignis. "After all, the battle starts in half a moon's time."  
Trunks mumbled something in Saiyan.  
"Hmmm?" asked Nonignis.  
"He wants to fight too," explained Vegeta as they started towards the palace.  
"Ah. Are you going to be a mercenary like your father?" asked Nonignis.  
"Yes. Like Papa," said Trunks firmly.  
  
  
Trunks and Vegeta were soon settled in their luxurious guest house. Fireplaces were lit in every room, and all the furniture was covered in soft, thick fur pelts.  
"Hungry," whined Trunks.  
"I'll call the servants," Vegeta said, removing the boy's wet clothes.  
Ever since ancient Curae had passed away, the two had only tried one other servant. Now they only had servants when they stopped at planets. Vegeta was, however, planning to hire help soon. His fighting talents were making him rich as a mercenary. After the battle on Ayuda had become known, planets under siege were willing to pay the Saiyan Prince any amount he required for his services.  
"Call now," begged Trunks. "I'm cold and hungry," he added.  
"You shouldn't have played in the snow, and besides," reasoned Vegeta, "the fires give off plenty of heat."  
Vegeta dressed his son in the traditional body suit, of a saiyan. A servant soon came in with a cart full of food. Trunks squealed in delight and plunged into the food.  
"Trunks, remember to eat with good table manners during dinner tonight because–"  
"I should make a good impression since I'm a prince," recited Trunks, rolling his eyes. "You eat messy, Papa."  
Vegeta raised an eyebrow.  
"You'd better be polite or I'll hire Mala again," Vegeta threatened, referring to a nanny who had spanked his son only a few days before.  
Trunks rubbed his stinging backside warily and winced as he remembered too late that it still smarted when bothered. His punishment for spilling juice had involved two things: his posterior and a switch. Vegeta had "disposed" of Mala as soon as Trunks had tearfully informed him why he couldn't sit down.  
  
  
Late that night, Trunks lay in his warm bed, snuggled in the fluffy fur blanket. Soon a battle would be held between the Fridgans and the Agrians. The Fridgans wanted to take over Agria, a planet perfect for crops and livestock. Fridga was completely covered in snow and ice, and the cost of shipping food was too expensive. At this point, all Trunks knew about war was that his papa would get hired to fight, win, and get a lot of money. The idea that Vegeta could actually lose a fight had never entered the young boy's mind.   



	5. Default Chapter Title

Hi everyone! Thanks for reading!  
Saiyan Princess  
  
"Come back soon, Papa," begged Trunks, clinging to his father's pant leg.  
"I'll be back as soon as the Agrians are defeated," promised Vegeta, prying his little son from his leg.  
"Bye-bye," Trunks said sadly as Vegeta boarded the space ship.  
  
Servants lead Trunks back to the palace and gave him a snack.  
"What a brave boy," murmured a maid, petting the boy's soft hair.  
  
  
During the next few days, Trunks went riding on Heladon Dragons, went for walks in the large indoor garden, swam in the heated pools, and was well pampered by King Nonignis and the servants. One day, while he was eating breakfast, he heard hushed voices outside. They sounded serious. After several moments, King Nonignis and some of his advisors entered. The king smiled sadly at the boy. Trunks bowed.  
"My dear boy," began Nonignis, "I'm afraid we have some unfortunate news."  
"What happened?" Trunks asked, getting nervous.  
"The Agrians were defeated, however, your father was injured."  
"Is he okay?" asked Trunks softly.  
There was a an uncomfortable pause and the boy's blue eyes began to fill with tears.  
"Don't worry," rushed Nonignis, "our ship is bringing your father here as we speak. We'll make sure he has the best doctors in all of Fridga."  
"He'll come soon, right?"  
"Of course. Any hour now."  
  
  
The Rescue Ship soon landed and Vegeta was rushed into the palace's medical facilities. For what seemed like an eternity, Trunks had to wait to see his father. Finally, a nurse led him into Vegeta's large healing room. Vegeta was laying in a comfortable bed.  
"Papa!" cried Trunks, galloping to the bedside.  
"Hush," a nurse scolded, "your father needs peace and quiet."  
Vegeta smiled weakly at his son.  
"Papa, are you going to be alright?" asked Trunks tearfully.  
"I'll be just fine. It takes more than a few Agrians to keep me down. You should know that," he told his son wearily.  
The nurse left the two alone. Trunks clambered up onto the bed and snuggled up against his father. He wasn't sure when he fell asleep, but when he awoke he could hear doctors at the foot of the bed. Trunks lay still.  
"His condition is more stable now, but we'll need to keep a close eye on him. There could be complications," warned the older voice.  
"His injuries aren't that serious, are they?"asked the younger.  
"The spear-wound in his side is deep. Plus, he suffered severe hypothermia after falling unconscious and damaged on our moon."  
"What would have happened to the boy had he died?"  
"Prince Vegeta mentioned that the boy has a mother on Earth. You probably haven't heard of it. It's a very small planet."  
The doctors left.  
A mother? Trunks thought, I have a mother? He turned to his father to question him, but Vegeta was still asleep.  
  
  
Several hours later, Trunks woke again. This time, he decided to wake his father.  
"Papa," Trunks whispered, "Papa, Papa, Papa."  
Vegeta didn't wake up.  
"Papa," Trunks whined and began to shake his father.  
Vegeta still wouldn't awake and Trunks was getting frightened.  
"Papa, please," he whimpered.  
He sobbed until a doctor entered the room.  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
"Papa!" the boy wailed.  
"He'll be unconscious for awhile, but don't worry," the doctor said soothingly. "It must be time for your dinner," she added.  
  
  
Vegeta didn't wasn't fully conscious for another Fridgan Moon. His condition varied so much during that period that Trunks forgot all about his mother, or dismissed it as a dream. Nonignis was a frequent visitor, and was deeply worried about his mercenary's health. When Vegeta recovered, he offered him an enormous space ship and supplies.  
  
  
"Trunks, time to go," called the nearly-healed Vegeta.  
His son soon appeared and hurried beside Vegeta.  
"You'll be welcomed back whenever you wish," promised Nonignis.  
He grinned at Trunks.  
"Grow up to strong like your father."  
"Okay."  
Nonignis watched them leave with regret.   



	6. Default Chapter Title

"Was it a good battle?" asked Trunks.  
"If it had been a good battle, it wouldn't have ended so quickly. Stupid Fratens and Sororins. They're always at each other's backs," grumbled Vegeta.  
Trunks sat down beside his father on the bed.  
"When are we going back to Fridga?"  
"Tomorrow. Now I'm going to wash up. You get ready for dinner."  
Vegeta left Trunks, who had never been in his father's room alone before. He waited a few minutes, then wandered over to a certain box on his father's table. He had asked Vegeta what the box held several years ago, but his father had not allowed him to access it. Trunks glanced over his shoulder, then began to fiddle with the hooked clasp. Finally, Trunks opened it and removed one of the two objects. It was a photograph of a young woman with puffed blue hair and a striped shirt. Her eyes were bright blue and friendly. She was laughing. For a moment, the woman looked familiar to Trunks, but he couldn't remember ever seeing her. Trunks stared at the picture for several moments, then picked up the other treasure, a piece of paper. The top read:  
  
Capsule Corporation, from the desk of Bulma Briefs  
  
After the bold letterhead, the memo was written in blue ink. Trunks had trouble reading the language, but he was able to make it out, more or less. It said:  
  
Vegeta, remember to rest today, you're not fully recovered. I put some painkillers in your gravity machine. Take two every four hours. I think you should sleep inside tonight. That way, I'll be right here if you need anything.  
Yours, Bulma.  
  
Trunks carefully put the photograph and memo away. He headed towards his room to get dressed for dinner. Who was this Bulma person? Why did his father, who teased him for saving sketches that Curae had made for him, keep her picture and note? Trunks wondered if his father could possibly be in love with this woman, just like King Nonignis was now in love with Queen Helada, his bride. Trunks knew he could never ask his father about Bulma. The box was strictly forbidden.  
  
Soon, Trunks and Vegeta were back on Planet Fridga. The planet had become their "home base." The two always stayed in King Nonignis' palace if there were no battles going on or if Vegeta was injured enough to need time off for resting and recuperating, which was rare. Nonignis was very fond of them. He gave them servants and let them live in the palace and dine with him.  
  
  
That night in their chambers, Vegeta woke up in a cold sweat. At first, he hoped it was only a bad dream, but then he felt Goku's ki. The other Saiyan had been wished back to life. Vegeta realized that when Goku found out about how he had kidnaped Trunks, he'd waste no time in tracking down his ki and teleporting into the palace.  
  
  
Trunks was dreaming about the lady, Bulma, from the picture.  
"Come on, Trunks," she said smiling, "let's go home."  
He saw himself running into her open arms and being lifted. She hugged him close and kissed his cheek. Then he really was being lifted.  
"Papa..." he murmured.  
"Shhh..." Vegeta told him.  
Vegeta carried his son into their living room and sat down on the soft couch. Trunks felt himself being wrapped in warm blankets. He lay down and rested his head against his father's thigh. The boy looked up at his father's face and noticed his troubled expression.  
"Papa, what's wrong?"  
"Nothing. Just go back to sleep."  
  
  
Goku arrived within the hour. He teleported directly in front of Vegeta, glaring darkly.  
"Long time no see, Kakarrot," Vegeta greeted cooly.  
"Vegeta, how could you? To do this to Bulma!"  
Trunks stirred and wiggled out from under the blankets. When he saw Goku, he gasped and grabbed his father's shoulder.  
"Papa, who is that?"  
Goku's expression softened slightly when he saw the young boy.  
"His name is Kakarrot," replied Vegeta, "he is also a Saiyan. What do you want from me, Kakarrot?"  
"I'm going to return Trunks to Bulma. She deserves to see her son after so many years." He turned to Trunks, "Bulma is your mother."  
Trunks said nothing. He remembered his dream, the photograph, the note. Somewhere in his memory, he remembered two men speaking.  
  
  
"What would have happened to the boy if Vegeta died?"  
"He has a mother on Earth."  
  
Trunks felt himself trembling.  
"Bulma's a lunatic. She tried to kill me."  
"Bulma wouldn't! Don't tell me that!"  
"Don't be so plebeian!"  
Trunks pulled his blanket around himself more tightly. He asked his father in the Saiyan language what was going to happen. Goku stiffened.  
"Can't he speak our language?" he asked.  
"He can speak and read a little of it. That was the Saiyan language. He knows several others."  
"Trunks," began Goku, "can you understand me?"  
The boy nodded silently.  
"Would you like to meet your mother? You can see the planet you were born on. Wouldn't that be nice?" urged Goku.  
"Bulma...is my mother? She's a human?"  
"Yes, she is. She is very lonely. You are her only child."  
"She could have adopted," Vegeta said darkly. "If I hadn't taken Trunks, she would have. Besides, Bulma has lots of friends."  
"All those friends loved you very much," Goku told Trunks, "you'll have one large family. And my son, Goten, is seven, just a year younger than you are! I'm sure you'd be great friends. Do you have any friends here?"  
Trunks swallowed.  
"King Nonignis is my friend, and so is Aristoi, my dragon."  
"You have a dragon?" Goku asked. "My older son Gohan kept a dragon when he was little. You know what? We have a big dragon on Earth called Shen Lon. He grants wishes."  
"Aristoi is an Heladon dragon. Heladon dragons live here on Fridga."  
"I can teleport you and Aristoi to Earth immediately."  
"What about Papa?"  
"I haven't given my permission!" protested Vegeta.  
"Give Trunks the choice," suggested Goku. "He's a big boy."  
Trunks turned away from his father. He was curious to see his mother and Earth.  
"I...I want to go," Trunks stammered, "but only if Papa comes," he added quickly.  
Goku looked at Vegeta.  
"Fine. I'll go. But only for short visit. Then both of us will come back to Fridga."  
  
Vegeta couldn't make eye contact with his son as they prepared. An hour ago, he and his son had been resting peacefully in their luxurious rooms, and he'd had his son to himself. Now he was about to risk losing his son forever to the human woman from his past. He didn't want to meet Bulma again. His left arm began to ache as he remembered the gravity machine incident.  
  
  
Vegeta capsulized their immense spaceship and stable hands led out his son's pure white dragon, Aristoi. King Nonignis came out to bid them farewell. He shook Vegeta's hand.  
"Are you alright?" he asked the prince, "you're pale."  
"I'm fine."  
The king gave Trunks a bag of gourmet pastries. As they got in position for teleporting, Trunks snuck a glance at his father's face. He was worried. Vegeta looked very weary.  
"Are you ready?" asked Goku cheerfully.  
"Y-yes," replied Trunks.   



	7. Default Chapter Title

Whose Baby?  
Chapter 7  
-Saiyan Princess  
  
Bulma paced back and forth on Capsule Corporation's lawn. In a few minutes, at least assuming everything went well, Goku would return with the eight-year-old son she hadn't seen since he was a baby. She was quite surprised when her friend not only brought Trunks back, but Vegeta and a dragon to spare. Bulma, Vegeta, and Trunks stood silent in shock. None of them had really prepared for this moment. It was the first time their family had stood together for over seven years. Goku broke the tense silence.  
"Trunks," he began, "this is Bulma."  
Trunks reached out and grabbed his father's pant leg, drawing back slightly.  
"Can you say 'hello,' Trunks?" prompted Goku.  
"Hello," whispered the boy.  
Bulma smiled slightly.  
"It's okay. I'm as nervous as you are," she said.  
Trunks smiled with relief.  
Be calm, Bulma told herself, don't scare him with a million hugs and sobs. She took a deep breath.  
"I've...I've missed you," she said, tears pricking her eyes.  
Goku cleared his throat.  
"We'll leave you two alone. I bet Trunks would love to see a tour of Capsule Corporation," he said. Then, in a harsher tone, "Vegeta and I are going to have a talk."  
  
When the men had left, Bulma opened her arms, and Trunks accepted the hug. Bulma began to cry.  
"I'm sorry," she sobbed, "but I've missed holding you for so long."  
"That's fine," replied Trunks, his voice breaking.  
He began to feel tears on his face as well, and allowed his newly-found mother to cradle him in her arms and kiss his hair. The two held each other close, crying, but united at last.  
  
  
"What exactly did you think you were doing when you stole Trunks?" snapped Goku.  
"None of your business," retorted Vegeta curtly.  
He was caught off guard when Goku grabbed his wrist and twisted it violently.  
"If it hurts one of my friends, it's my business! Have you ever thought about how lonely and lost Bulma must have felt during those years?"  
He wrenched Vegeta's wrist harder, soon it would be at its breaking point, but the prince set his jaw and forced a relaxed smirk.  
"The woman's crazy. Trunks was better off with me. He is a prince, after all. Takes one to raise one. He is much stronger now than he would have been had I left him here."  
"You're so selfish!" yelled Goku.  
He gave Vegeta's arm another yank. This time, Goku caught a quick look of pain in Vegeta's eyes and realized what he was doing. He let go immediately and his face reddened with abashment.  
"So...sorry, Vegeta. I didn't realize what I was doing."  
Because he was in front of Goku, Vegeta refused himself the luxury of rubbing the soreness out of his wrist. Goku paused, then said,   
"Well, if you're not going to tell me anything, leave. I know that you know what you did was wrong, and so does Trunks."  
"You leave," demanded Vegeta harshly, "and keep my son out of this."  
  
  
Vegeta continued to fly through the forest. Suddenly, he saw a man with luggage leaving a cabin.  
"Are you no longer using that house?" asked Vegeta.  
The man was startled, but replied that the bears had finally driven him away. His work as a hunter had been unsuccessful. Vegeta smirked.  
Silly weak humans. Should I kill him? Well, I'm in enough hot water already.  
"If I catch some bears and food for you, will you give me the cabin?"  
After some negotiating, the hunter agreed, as long as Vegeta returned with two bears, four deer, tow of which with antlers, and ten large fish. Vegeta accomplished this within an hour. He got a place for him and his son to live, and the man had lots of food for his ice chest.  
  
  
The cabin was very small. It had a bedroom, bathroom, kitchen, living room, and a dining room. However, it was furnished and equipped with plumbing and electricity. Vegeta unpacked his and his son's belongings and placed them in the single chest of drawers. Outside, there was an empty shed in which Aristoi could be kept. With everything accomplished, Vegeta flew back to Capsule Corporation.  
  
  
Trunks and Bulma were sitting at the table eating cookies when Vegeta entered.  
"Hi Papa," greeted Trunks.  
"Trunks, I have a cabin for us to live in while we're – you're – visiting. I'll be outside."  
Vegeta left without acknowledging Bulma. Trunks gave her hug good-bye, and promised he'd come visit her the next day. Bulma kissed his cheek and gave him a cookie for the way home.  
  
  
"Can I ride Aristoi to the cabin?" asked Trunks as they retrieved him from the backyard.  
"Alright. But you'd better ride fast. It's getting late."  
Trunks got on the white dragon and rode with just the halter while Vegeta hovered beside him.  
"Mama's really nice," said Trunks after a several minutes.  
Vegeta didn't answer.  
  
  
They reached the cabin and Trunks put Aristoi away. Vegeta and his son ate venison and retired to their small bedroom.  
"This was the only place I could find," explained Vegeta as they crawled into the twin-sized bed.  
"I like it," Trunks assured him, "it's not like anything we've been in before."  
  
  
As Trunks lay in bed, he looked forward to the day ahead. Goku had promised to introduce him to his youngest son, Goten.   



End file.
